Settle Down With Me
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Unconventional marriages come with unconventional consequences. Follow Jane and Maura as they embark on the journey known as life and spend forever by each other's side. *Rated T for mentions and some cursing.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a fluffy little story I've wanted to write for a while. I struggled with trying to make it interesting, but then I found some situations that might add a little spice to it, so I managed to put this together! I really hope you all enjoy it. Alright, well, have fun! **

"_I am the luckiest woman alive right now, and that is because at the end of today, you will be my wife and we will be spending our lives together. There are no fitting words in the English language or a sufficient amount of sentences I can use to describe how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are strong, caring, independent, and so beautiful. That is why I, Maura Isles, am the most blessed and fortunate woman in the history of humankind to be taking you, Jane Rizzoli, as my wife, forever and always."_

"_I, Jane Rizzoli, swear to take every step of the rest of my life with you, Maura Isles. With each waking day I remind myself how blessed I am to call you mine. You are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful and amazing human being I have ever come to know, and there is no possible way for me to express my feelings for you. You are truly beautiful, not only in what you say or do, but in what you are as a woman yourself. This is the beginning of an amazing, lifelong adventure, and I am beyond lucky to have you as my companion on this journey."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

"_Congratulations, you two!"_

"_The reception was beautiful, thank you so much for inviting us."_

"_Good luck in everything you do- you two are incredible."_

To Jane, the wedding was a dream come true. Although it wasn't her traditional fantasy of being married in Fenway Park donning a Red Sox jersey, it was admittedly the best day of her life. Being able to seriously commit herself to Maura was the greatest gift in the world.

Suddenly, someone brushed up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi beautiful," Maura murmured, resting her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Jane smirked.

After planting a kiss on Jane's neck, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her back to the reception area. "Come on, Jane. Your family wants to see you."

Jane grinned and happily followed Maura through a throng of guests until they reached Mrs. Rizzoli and the family at the back of the reception.

"Janie, you look so gorgeous!" Mrs. Rizzoli squealed, throwing her arms around Jane's body. She turned to Maura, took her face in both hands, and smacked a kiss on each cheek.

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Ma, come on, that's my wife," she joked. Mrs. Rizzoli began to tear up.

"I can't believe I walked my _daughter _down the isle today… It seemed like yesterday you were runnin' around the house in a tank top and my old boxers," Frank Sr. chuckled, tears brimming at his eyes. "You are both so beautiful." He pulled Jane and Maura into a hug simultaneously.

"I love you, Pa," Jane smiled tearfully.

Jane pulled away as Maura stayed cuddled in Frank's strong, comfortable grip.

Tommy beamed at his sister and engulfed her in a hug, then picked her up and spun her around. "I'm so proud of you, Jane," he whispered.

She smiled back at him. "I love you, Tommy."

"Come here, Jane," Frankie grinned. The two embraced tightly until tears sprang to Frankie's eyes.

"Wh-Frankie! Holy crap! Are you crying?" she exclaimed, bewildered.

He glared at her. "No… Your stupid hair got in my eye," he muttered, turning away to wipe at the corner of his eyelid.

Jane laughed and took Maura's hand. As the rest of the family mingled, Jane turned to Maura. "Where's Hope? She said she'd be here," Jane wondered silently.

Maura's eyebrows furrowed, and her throat closed up. "I-I don't know," she murmured wildly. Her chest began to heave.

"No, no, no, don't do that, baby. Come here." Jane pulled Maura into a tight hug and rubbed her back to calm her down.

Immediately, Mrs. Rizzoli rushed up the women and took Maura by the arm. "Oh no, Maura! Don't cry, darling. Jane, what happened?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing, Ma. It's just that Hope's not here yet and Maura's getting worried," she explained.

Mrs. Rizzoli rubbed Maura's back, similar to the way Jane had. "Oh, sweetie, don't you worry! She'll be here," the older woman assured her.

Maura took a deep breath to stop the oncoming wave of tears. Jane took her hand. "Look, I know that you're upset right now, but this is your wedding. This is all about you."

Maura shook her head. "No, it's about you, too. And I shouldn't be causing drama. I'm so sorry."

"Maura, stop," Jane insisted, "you're not causing drama. You're just worried that your mom isn't here. I get it, but I don't want you to be upset, okay?"

"Jane, she didn't show up to the ceremony- what makes you think she's gonna come to the after party?" Maura mumbled.

"Ladies!" Korsak boomed as he approached Jane and Maura.

"We'll talk about this in a minute," she whispered. "Hey, Korsak," Jane smiled, turning to Korsak and giving him a tight hug.

"Maura, it was such an honor to walk you down the isle. You are truly gorgeous," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Again, that is _my _wife," Jane chuckled.

Maura shot her a look, but laughed as well. "Jealous, babe?" she smirked playfully.

Korsak grinned and sipped from his glass of champagne. "This is a beautiful setup," he gestured to the silken ivory tablecloths and bouquets of roses that adorned each table.

Maura beamed proudly. "I designed it," she grinned.

"It's amazing! Have you seen Frost?" Korsak wondered, taking another sip.

Jane pointed across the room, where Frost was chatting up a group of women. "Right over there," she laughed.

Korsak rolled his eyes and set down his drink. "I'd better go help him out." He rushed off.

Jane shook her head and chuckled. "You do that."

After a while of socializing, the DJ came on over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, if we could clear the floor, it is now time for the first dance!" he announced.

Jane took Maura's hand firmly and led her onto the dance floor.

Moments before the dance started, Jane leaned in close to Maura. "Don't be mad… but I didn't really _rehearse _this," Jane admitted silently.

Maura chuckled as the music started.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me,_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love_

_Now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows,_

_So hold me in your arms_

_Oh no,_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, _

_I'm in love now_

Despite Jane's earlier protests, the two glided gracefully across the dance floor. Jane's embrace made Maura feel safe, as if nothing bad could ever happen again. She melted under Jane's touch as the brunette pulled her body closer.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah, I've been feeling_

_Everything_

_From hate to love,_

_From lost to lust, _

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you_

_Close_

_To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

The song slowly ended, and Maura planted her lips to Jane's. Clapping and laughter burst out around them, and the dance floor began to flood with guests.

"Thank you," Maura whispered, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

Jane kept Maura's hand firmly clasped in hers as she led her outside. "I wanna give you something," Jane smiled. She pulled a small box out of her bra and grinned.

Maura paused. "You kept a present for me… in your cleavage?"

Jane winked and handed it to her. "Just open it," she laughed.

Maura lifted the small lid to reveal a simple silver chain with an infinity pendant dangling from it. Accompanying the infinity symbol were two small stainless-steel leaves with the letters _J _and _M_ imprinted upon them.

"Jane," Maura gasped. Tears were welling up in her eyes again. "This is… It's…" she stuttered.

"Come here," Jane whispered. Jane took the necklace, unclasped it, and fastened it around Maura's neck, letting the pendants bounce onto Maura's chest.

"I have a matching one," Jane smiled.

"You are amazing," Maura whispered as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

_My wife_, she thought. _This is __**my wife**_. More tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Jane whispered, amused by her wife's loving tears. She brushed them away with her thumb and pressed a kiss to Maura's cheek. "Let's go back inside," she suggested after rubbing a few soothing circles on Maura's back.

Maura slipped her hand into Jane's and the two walked back into the hall.

"Maura!" someone called from the entrance.

Maura and Jane simultaneously turned their heads to see Hope, dressed as professionally as usual, strolling through the door.

"Hi, Hope," Maura spoke softly.

Jane stood firmly behind Maura, slightly annoyed with her now mother-in-law.

Hope hugged both Jane and Maura tightly and handed them a box covered in white wrapping paper, complete with a satin bow on top.

Hope looked melancholy. "I'm so sorry for not being able to attend the ceremony. I feel horrible, but I had a patient to attend to… I hope I can be forgiven."

After a few moments of rigid silence, Maura spoke. "It's okay, Hope. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Thank you," Hope smiled. She made her way over to the rest of the Rizzolis and began to engage in an animated conversation with Frankie.

Maura's throat closed up, and tears welled in her eyes once more. "I can't believe she had the nerve to show up," she muttered.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Wh-Maura! I thought you wanted Hope back in your life. What's wrong?" She took her wife by the hands and sat in two nearby chairs. Jane held Maura's hands in her lap as Maura took a deep breath, preparing to explain herself.

"I know. But… This is our wedding, and she didn't even bother to show up to the ceremony. It just makes me… Mad!" She began to hyperventilate.

"No, no, no," Jane whispered, squeezing Maura's hands. "Listen, you know Hope, and you know her job. It's demanding, Maura. I know she wanted to be there, but she just couldn't. Hell, we're lucky _we _were able to show up at our own wedding," she chuckled.

Maura cracked a grin and wiped a tear from her eye. Suddenly, her smile faded as she gazed past Jane.

The word that slipped past Maura's lips sent Jane's stomach plummeting downwards.

"Casey."

**End Chapter One.**

**Author's Note: SO? How did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it because it was so much fun to write! Please leave a review, no matter how short, and let me know if you want it continued. The Rizzles fandom is so great- everyone's been so welcoming! Thank you guys and I'll get back to y'all as soon as possible! **


End file.
